


New In Town

by clarixeon



Series: Xeon's Modern AU [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL, ASL Brothers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Some strawhats were mentioned, esuka, saboala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarixeon/pseuds/clarixeon
Summary: Wanting to leave her past shame and regrets behind, Isuka requested to be transferred to a new precinct and moved to a new town.Her new roommate, Koala, wanted to introduce her to her boyfriend and his brothers and proposed they all have a dinner together.It's just a dinner. There's nothing to worry about...right?
Relationships: Isuka & Portgas D. Ace, Isuka/Portgas D. Ace, Koala & Sabo (One Piece), Koala/Sabo (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Series: Xeon's Modern AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	New In Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AKAbFlare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAbFlare/gifts).



Isuka was sitting in a booth of a popular restaurant in the town she just moved into. She was with her roommate, Koala, whom she met just a week ago when both of them saved a girl from being harassed by some jackass who couldn’t handle rejection. Even though she was still off-duty that time as her new captain gave her more days off to help her settle in this town, Isuka still arrested the jerk and accompanied the girl to the station to file a case. Koala came along, too, and after they helped the grateful girl, the two of them talked some more and really hit it off. Long story short, Isuka told Koala she just moved to this town and was looking for a place to stay, and Koala happily told her she was looking for a roommate.

“Is this really fine, Koala-chan? I suddenly felt like I’m imposing,” Isuka anxiously asked Koala.

Koala wanted to introduce her to people really close and important to her. When she proposed the idea of a dinner with her and her loved ones, Isuka thought at the moment that it would be nice to meet new people. She is now living in a whole new town, alone, with no one else to rely on, so it is a great idea to come along with her. And if they are people Koala-chan is very fond of, Isuka is sure that they are good people.

But now that she’s here waiting for them to arrive, thoughts of them having a bad impression of her suddenly plagued her mind. Isuka did not always care how other people see her, but that was before when she left her hometown and old precinct. She wants to start anew, and if she can’t even make Koala’s friends to like her, then how can she thrive in this new town?

“Don’t worry, Isuka-san. You’re not imposing at all! And they’re good people. Idiots, but good. I really want them to meet you! I’m sure they’ll like you like I do,” Koala reassured Isuka.

“I see. Thank you. I don’t know why but I suddenly felt nervous.”

“There’s nothing to be nervous about. If anything, I should be the one worrying because it’s very likely that they’ll embarrass themselves in front of you,” Koala laughed, making Isuka feel more relaxed and comfortable.

They heard the door chime and looked over to see if their late company had arrived.

“Ah, it’s them. Sabo-kun! Luffy-kun! Over here!” Koala called over the two guys who entered the restaurant.

“Yoh, Koala!” greeted the younger boy with a scar under his left eye.

“Sorry, we’re late,” apologized by the taller blond guy.

“It’s fine! Where’s Ace-kun?” asked Koala.

“He’s parking the pick-up.”

“Ah! Right! Sabo-kun, Luffy-kun, this is Isuka-san, my new roommate. Isuka-san, this is my boyfriend, Sabo-kun, and his brother, Luffy-kun.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Isuka. I just moved to this town.”

“Nice to meet you as well,” Sabo smiled at Isuka.

Even though Sabo’s expression looked friendly and normal, Isuka knew that the first thought that came in Sabo’s head when he heard her name was ‘ _a bird’s name’_. He wasn’t the first one to think that after all.

“Yoh! I’m Luffy! You have a bird’s name! I have a friend with a bird’s name, too!” Luffy grinned at her.

_Well, he’s the first to point it out right from the start._

“I see,” Isuka smiled at Luffy. She had always liked honest and blunt people. You can always trust what they say is what they mean, even if they can be insensitive sometimes.

Sabo and Luffy sat across Koala and Isuka. The door chimed again and another guy approached their table.

“Maaaan, there wasn’t a free parking space! Had to wait for someone to leave,” complained the guy with a freckled face.

“Ah!” Isuka exclaimed.

_It’s him. It’s that guy from the other day!_

“Huh?” the man Isuka recognized looked at her. “OOHH! It’s you!” his face beamed with delight.

“You know each other?” asked Sabo. Luffy and Koala were also intrigued by this.

“Sort of. She’s a badass!” the freckled guy grinned.

He turned to face Isuka. “Ah, but I still don’t know your name yet.” He bowed and politely introduced himself. “I am Ace. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

Ace’s sudden formal introduction caught Isuka off-guard, she stood up and bowed to him as well.

“Likewise! I am Isuka. I just moved to this town.”

“Isuka!” Ace grinned at her. “You have a bird’s name.”

_Oh, he’s the same as Luffy…_

“Isuka, Ace is also our brother.” Sabo told her.

_Now it makes sense._

“I see.”

She sat back to her chair. Ace sat down next to her.

_Wait, why is he sitting next to me?_

“Why are you sitting there?” Sabo asked his brother.

“What? I can sit wherever I want.”

“You’ll make Isuka uncomfortable.”

“Isuka, do I make you uncomfortable?” Ace asked her.

“N-no. Not really,” she replied.

_Just confused, but it doesn’t really matter._

“See? It’s fine.” Ace faced his brother who was raising his eyebrow at him.

“Koala! I want to eat this and this and this—”

Luffy holding out a menu and listing things he wanted to eat to Koala had everyone’s attention on him.

“Luffy, I’ll pay for your meal. Don’t bug Koala.” Sabo nagged at his younger brother.

“It’s fine!” Koala giggled. “Luffy-kun, order all the desserts you want. My treat!”

“Really?!” Luffy’s face beamed up.

“Oi. Oi. Don’t spoil him!” Sabo told Koala. “Luffy, just order all the foods you want. I’ll pay for it.”

“You're just the same,” Ace laughed at his brothers.

Isuka smiled while watching them. _Ah, they are so cute._

A waiter approached their table. After Isuka and Koala told their orders, the boys started listing theirs. Isuka swore it took five whole minutes before they were done telling their orders. What surprised her more was that the waiter seemed so used to it already and could even keep up with the brothers talking over each other.

_These guys must have a lot of money to be able to order a buffet worth of food._

As if able to read her mind, Koala told her, “We get huge discounts in this restaurant because we’re patrons and we’re friends with the owner. We helped them when their business ran into some problem, too. They said giving us discounts is the least they can do.”

“I see. That’s so amazing.”

“The food here is really good! One of my friends works here as a chef,” Luffy told Isuka. “He always gives Koala free dessert, but not me though,” his face had a disappointed and puzzled look.

“Sanji knows Koala is your girlfriend, right?” Ace asked Sabo, trying to tease and provoke his brother.

“Who knows. It doesn’t matter. Koala gets a free dessert,” Sabo said indifferently, although Isuka did not miss the little twitch on his eyebrow.

Koala giggled. “Yeah? You always leave extra tip equal to the price of the dessert he sent me though.”

Sabo looked away, his face a little flushed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Koala and Ace laughed at Sabo. Luffy didn’t get why they were laughing but he joined in anyway. Isuka felt bad for Sabo but couldn’t hold back her own laughter either.

“Ah, that’s right! Isuka, you’re a cop, right? The way you restrained that guy was awesome!” Ace asked Isuka, his face full of amazement and…pride?

“Ah, yeah. Thanks! You were amazing, too. Well, before you suddenly pass out and let the perp get away,” Isuka said, her tone meant to be a little playful in her last statement but remembering that scene made her sound annoyed instead.

“Sorry about that!” Ace laughed. Isuka wasn’t sure if he was really sorry at all. “But all was good, right? You handled it well.” 

“Yeah, I guess. Thanks for still trying to help though,” her voice mellowed with sincerity.

“No problem!” Ace grinned at her.

Isuka just met them but she can tell that Ace and Luffy have that same bright smile that attracts people.

_Sabo probably has it, too. I guess it runs in the family._

“Oohh so that’s how you two knew each other. This is a really small town,” Koala said, her curiosity has now been satisfied.

“How are you liking it here so far, Isuka?” Sabo, who already recovered from being flustered earlier, asked her.

“I'm liking this town a lot and the precinct I transferred into is way better than the last one. Although some of them are quite intimidating, my new colleagues are actually very nice and helpful.”

“Hmm, is that so?” Ace asked, his eyebrow raised as if Isuka just said an unconvincing lie or a naïve opinion.

“Yeah. Why?” Isuka asked, curious and worried by Ace’s reaction.

“Nothing. I’m glad they’re nice to you.” he smiled at her.

_What was that about? Does he hate cops? Maybe he’s a firefighter. Cops and firefighters always have a rivalry for some reason._

“Well, it is really good to hear that you’re getting along with your new colleagues,” Koala said, relieved to know that Isuka is settling in just fine in this town.

Luffy’s stomach started to rumble loudly. He slumped on the table complaining. “I’m hungry…”

“Just wait a little bit more,” Sabo told Luffy.

As soon as Sabo said that, three waiters pushing long trolleys of food emerged from the kitchen and headed to their booth. Eyes from the other tables were on them, making Isuka feel slightly embarrassed, and apparently, Koala as well.

“We’ll deliver your desserts after you finish with your main course,” one of the waiters said.

They thanked the waiters and started to dig in the food. Isuka didn’t mind the lack of manners on the table and was actually amazed at how fast the boys can suck in all the foods they ordered.

_They’re like vacuum cleaners…_

“Koala, you should bring Isuka over to the dojo,” Sabo suddenly suggested.

“Oh, yeah! I haven’t told you yet but I own a karate dojo, Isuka-san. I’m also the sensei there. Sabo-kun helps me run it, too. If you want to take lessons, I’ll give you a discount!” Koala happily offered.

“Ah, that’s so generous! Thank you! That explains how you easily beat up that jerk last week! I knew those had to be professional martial arts moves!” Isuka praised Koala, still amazed at how this petite and sweet girl can kick ass.

“Aahh please, Isuka-san was amazing, too!” Koala said, blushing from Isuka’s compliment.

“Thank you!” Isuka giggled. “I’m more into fencing but learning karate sounds fun and useful, too! I’ll definitely check out your dojo.”

“Yay!”

“I have friends who like sword fighting, too!” Luffy joined in the girl’s conversation, his words were barely comprehensible because his mouth was full. “One of them uses three swords.”

“Three swords? How?” Isuka was intrigued.

Luffy swallowed his food and laughed. “He holds one in his mouth!”

“That sounds both gross and awesome,” Isuka laughed, amusement in her remark.

“Right?! The other one uses a thin sword. I thought it was just a cane but it’s actually a sword! Both of them are so awesome!”

_Luffy talks about his friends with so much pride and joy. He must really adore them. He seems like a really great friend._

“Oh, my rapier looks sorta like that. It has a thin blade. It’s used more for piercing than slashing.”

“Woah! You own a real sword? That’s so awesome!” Ace said in amazement. “Where do you use it though?”

With a sinister look, Isuka said, “I use it to finish off lowly criminals.”

Isuka thought it would be funny if she said that, but the look of alarm and terror on the brothers’ faces made her regret what she said immediately.

“I was just kidding! I’m not a murderer!” Isuka stammered.

_Did they really think I was serious?! I’m…I’m offended. But I’m at fault for thinking that would be funny._

Koala laughed. “Look now! You made Isuka-san feel awful!” She nagged at the boys.

Sabo sighed with relief while Ace laughed. “Sorry, Isuka.”

“Do people with bird names always tell scary jokes?” Luffy asked no one in particular and continued shoving food in his mouth.

Isuka’s face flushed from embarrassment. “I’m sorry. I have terrible sense of humor.”

The three brothers laughed. “Nah! It was actually funny!”

They continued eating in comfortable silence for a moment, when suddenly Ace’s face fell flat on his food.

“What happened to him?!” Isuka asked in alarm, checking over Ace to see if he was alright.

“Oh, don’t worry about him. He’ll wake up soon,” Sabo said nonchalantly.

“He also passed out when we first met. Is he narcoleptic?”

“Yeah, but it’s not really a big deal.”

“Didn’t he drive you on the way here? What if he fell asleep while driving?” Isuka’s voice was filled with concern.

“We’re still alive so there’s nothing to worry about”, Luffy chimed in, his mouth full of food again.

“…”

Isuka couldn’t believe how reckless these brothers are. She looked over at Koala to see if she would talk some sense to them, but she stayed silent. She was smiling but Isuka could see the look of pain in her eyes.

_Of course Koala-chan already tried to talk about it with them. I guess even her couldn’t convince them to be more…careful. Poor Koala-chan…_

Ace suddenly sat right up which startled Isuka.

_That scared me. Who wakes up like that?! Well, at least he’s finally awake. I wonder how he could breathe with all that food blocking his air passages._

“Here.” Isuka offered Ace a napkin. He blinked at her a few times, trying to process what was going on.

“…huh? Oh. Thanks!” he took the napkin from her when he finally recognized the place he was in and the people he was with.

The brothers continued eating and telling stories like nothing happened. Isuka definitely thought it was unsettling but she didn’t let it bother her any longer and enjoyed their company.

Their desserts were later delivered after they ate their main course. Isuka was surprised to receive a dessert on the house, too.

_Huh. I guess Luffy’s friend gives free desserts to all ladies. I wonder if he still receives anything from his paycheck._

“Isuka-san received one, too. No need for the extra tip, Sabo-kun,” Koala teased her boyfriend who got flustered again.

Ace wasn’t so keen on teasing his brother anymore unlike earlier though.

“Is it good?” Ace asked Isuka who has been enjoying her free dark chocolate mousse cake.

“It is! Would you like a taste?”

Isuka took a slice of the cake with her fork and pushed the plate towards Ace only for the latter to eat the bite she took for herself. 

“Wow! It’s really good, Isuka! I should have ordered this, too,” Ace said while chewing.

It happened so fast, Isuka didn’t know how to react.

_Did…Did he just steal the bite from my fork?!_

Apparently, it wasn’t just her who was shocked. Koala and Sabo were also staring at Ace.

“Ace…that was so shameless, bro,” Sabo said, feeling shame in his brother’s stead.

“What did I do? She offered me a taste,” Ace said casually.

_He has no idea of the implication of what he just did, has he?_ _Should I get a new fork? But Ace might get offended and think I see him with some contagious disease. But if I don’t, the others might think I’m fine sharing my utensils with a guy I just met. Should I drop the fork on the floor? Nooo, that’s so unnatural! Why is a damn fork making me overthink?!_

“You can have it. I’m full anyway,” Isuka offered the rest of the cake to Ace.

“What? Are you sure?”

“Yeah. It will just go to waste if no one eats it.”

“Thanks, Isuka!”

After they finished their desserts, Koala and Isuka excused themselves to use the ladies’ room. Isuka made sure to leave her payment on the table just in case the bill came while she was in the bathroom.

—✖—✖—✖—

When they came back, the bill had already been paid and Luffy had said his goodbye to his friend in the kitchen. The boys walked the girls over to Isuka’s car.

“Thank you so much for inviting me to this dinner. I really had a lot of fun talking and knowing you all,” Isuka smiled at them showing her full sincerity.

“Ouu! I had so much fun talking with Isuka, too!” Luffy grinned brightly at her.

“Ah. Same here,” Sabo said, smiling at her.

“Let’s hangout again next time, Isuka!” Ace gave her the same bright but hopeful grin his younger brother also has.

“Yes. I’m looking forward to it.”

After saying their goodbyes, Sabo pulled Koala a little farther from the group.

“Are you riding with us?” he asked his girlfriend.

“Why would I? I already have Isuka-san so I don’t have to come over to your place.”

Sabo pouted at his girlfriend’s answer. He knew she was just kidding but she only came over twice this week and he missed her.

Koala laughed at her boyfriend’s reaction. “I was just kidding! You’re so cute, Sabo-kun! I don’t want Isuka-san to drive alone. I promise I’ll come over tomorrow.”

“Okay… Call me as soon as you get home.”

“Mm!” Koala nodded, her voice getting softer and serious. “Sabo-kun, please drive your brothers home—”

“—I know, I know. You worry too much.” Sabo smiled and kissed Koala’s forehead.

“You guys take care, okay?”

“Ah. The both of you, too.”

Isuka overheard Sabo and Koala’s conversation. She didn’t mean to listen in on them but they looked so cute and sweet together, it was hard not to look at them.

_Koala-chan managed to convince Sabo to drive. That’s a relief._

Koala offered Isuka to drive them home and she gratefully accepted. The brothers watched them leave before heading over to their own ride.

—✖—✖—✖—

“So? What do you think? They’re good people, right?” Koala asked Isuka’s opinion on the brothers.

“Yeah, they really are. Thanks for introducing me to them.”

“Of course!” Koala giggled. “Those three…they’re family to me. I wasn’t born in this town either. I moved here for college. They helped me settle down and feel at home here.”

“So you met Sabo-kun in college?”

“Oh, we’ve known each other since we were 10. It’s a long story, but Sabo-kun got separated from his brothers. That was when I met him. When he got reunited with them, three years had passed. That was when I met Ace-kun and Luffy-kun.”

“I see. You’re pretty much childhood friends with them then. That’s amazing.”

“Mm!” Koala smiled and blushed. “Sabo-kun is my best friend and falling in love with him is one of the best feelings I’ve ever had.”

_That must have been nice. Falling in love with your best friend. I’ve never fallen in love. I wouldn’t say I’ve never felt any attraction to other people before, but nothing close to love. It’s not really something I’m looking nor have time for…_

“Ah! I—I’m so sorry for telling you this!”

Koala’s flustered stammer snatched Isuka away from her thoughts.

“No, it’s okay. I really find you two very cute and sweet,” Isuka admitted.

“I—I see.” Koala was still feeling embarrassed. She focused more on her driving. “Are you seeing someone, Isuka-san?”

“No. I don’t have time for that.” Isuka laughed. “Men also find me intimidating.”

“Men who are threatened by strong women are not worth your time, Isuka-san. You’ll only end up babying them, trying not to bruise their fragile ego and masculinity,” Koala said.

“That’s exactly what I think. I know my worth. I won’t settle for just anyone,” Isuka confidently said.

“That’s good!” Koala giggled. “But is there someone you like though?”

Isuka thinks for a moment. “Hmm… I don’t think I do. I cut all my ties from my previous life, and I’m ready to start a new one here.”

“I see. Well, this is a small town. Maybe you even met the person you’ll spend the rest of your life with already!”

Isuka giggled. “Who knows. They’ll come when they come. For now, I’ll focus on my career and building worthwhile connections.”

“I’ll always support you, Isuka-san!”

“Thank you, Koala-chan!”

—✖—✖—✖—

OMAKE

[ At the restaurant, minutes before they left. ]

The girls left for the bathroom while Luffy went to the kitchen to say hi and goodbye to Sanji and Zeff. The bill came while the three were gone.

“Still leaving that extra tip?” Ace asked Sabo, his tone void of any teasing.

“And what about you? Why are you leaving extra tip yourself?” Sabo asked Ace, curious as to why his brother wasn’t making fun of him anymore.

“I ate most of the cake myself. It was for Isuka but she gave it to me.”

“…why did you even eat the bite from her fork? You know she only gave that cake to you because you did that. You don't even like dark chocolate.”

“…the cake just really looked delicious.”

Sabo stared at Ace while he was handing the bill to the waiter. The three of them aren’t blood but the same selfishness runs through their veins. Did he really just want the cake? 

_Maybe Ace is starting to have his first crush? It was fun teasing him about Makino when we were kids but that wasn't even a crush. He was just shy to women in general who wasn't Dadan back then . He definitely paid me back when he started teasing me with Koala though. I guess we’re even now. I’ll help him out if this develops into something more._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sooo much for reading! I hope it wasn't too messy and confusing. I know it's very dialogue heavy. This was originally a script after all as I couldn't write fanfictions to save my life =w=;; but I still tried converting this script to a proper fic.
> 
> There's so much more in this modern au and I'm actually excited to share more about it through my fics. It has no real plot so it will just be a series of oneshots. This is the first.
> 
> The fics that will be published won't be in chronological order though. I'll make sure to write in the notes where in the timeline a particular fic happened :3
> 
> Also, we need more Isuka and Esuka (Ace x Isuka) so yeah. This is my gift to all the starving esuka shippers out there.
> 
> Please let me know what you think about this fic in the comments heehee ≧∇≦


End file.
